Stick With You
by Kaylee Lovett
Summary: Zoey and Erik still haven't made up yet. But when Zoey goes for a snack, Erik makes up his mind to finally fix their relationship. One-Shot, For a Contest. Prompt Love.


**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own House of Night, Nor any of the characters... Though i wish i were a student at a House of Night... *Glare***

_**Prompt #1: Love**_

Zoey woke in the bed that the Red Fledglings had set up for her as a sign of Thanks. Sighing she turned over onto her other side trying to get comfortable. She repeated this movement several more times before accepting that it wasn't going to work.

Grumpily she got out of the bed and walked through the curtain into the dimly lit hallway-like tunnel. Looking around she tried to decide what she was going to do while all the others were still asleep, most tired from the night before, when her stomach groaned. She smiled and walked towards the Kitchen-like den.

Zoey quickly found her way to the Kitchen-Den and rounded the corner into it.

She opened the fridge and looked for something to snack on when she heard something move behind her. Freezing she closed her eyes and tried to tell herself that it was just her imagination, when she heard it again.

Quickly turning around she gasped and nearly screamed when she felt a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh." Said the mystery person before lighting the gas lamp on the wall. Zoey relaxed as the light revealed the person to be Erik.

"Erik! You nearly made me pee my pants!" she shouted at him quietly. He laughed at her choice of words, which made Zoey mad. "What do you want, Erik?" she said in her 'I-cant-believe-you-choose-now-of-all-times-to-speak-to-me' voice.

"I wanted to apologize." He said so quietly that Zoey couldn't be sure that that was what he actually said. Zoey's mouth dropped open none-the-less.

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "Okay let me get this straight. You catch me with another guy when it's not my fault. Then you proceed to tell my friends that I'm a lying slut, and successfully get them to turn their backs on me at first. Not to mention that you heard Neferet admit that she had Loren do that to me on purpose, only to continue to try to leave me and when you come back you still ignore me as well as embarrass my ass in front of everybody I know. Shall I continue what happens when I finally do get the chance to tell you what exactly really happened?" She asked him eyeing him accusingly. He lowered his head and didn't reply which Zoey took as a yes, "Hmmm... Lets see... You continue to give me the cold shoulder, flirt with other girls,"—Erik's head jerked up at this and he tried to re-iterate, but Zoey just kept talking—"make me cry, and then scare me shitless from some insane decision that now is the best time to apologize." She finished. Erik finally decided to put his word in.

"Zoey, I was being an idiot. Yes I ignored you, I embarrassed you on purpose, but it was all out of jealousy and stupidity!" Tears began to streak his perfect features as Zoey listened intently, "I did ignore you when we first got here but it was yet again out of Jealousy. That guy that shot Stevie Rae with the arrow, he said he told you he'd come back for you. That killed me Z." Zoey could see the agony written clearly on his face. "As for flirting I never did that, and it's only because you've stolen my heart Z," He looked directly into her eyes, and she could definitely tell that every word coming out of his mouth was the real-agonizing truth, and when she heard the next words that came out of his mouth she could swear her heart stuttered, "Z, I love you. I would follow you to the ends of the earth, without hesitation."

Tears began to slowly fall down Zoey's cheeks as the words echoed in her head. She slowly nodded her head and flung herself into his arms. As the sobs shook her delicate frame she could feel Erik's hand run over her hair. She clung to him and cried like she had wished she could have for a while. It seemed like forever had passed when she finally pulled away. She looked up at him as he cupped her face with his hand using his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheek, before slowly leaning down and placing his lips softly to hers for a moment. When she pulled away from him she heard him sigh contently and she sighed herself happily before leaning into his chest and holding onto him.

"I Love You, Z." Erik repeated. She pulled back and stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips once more to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I Love you too, Erik." She said happily.

* * *

**_So here it is. This is my first actual post of a fan-fic. I have written many before this one but when I decided to do the contest that I am entering, I thought, 'Why not post it, and try to get some feedback.'_**

**_So here it is. Please let me know what you think. _:D**


End file.
